Amour Possessif
by lau neko
Summary: Que pasaría si de repente te has quedado hasta tarde en el instituto y para irte a tu hogar decides tomar un camino distinto y pasa lo que menos te imaginarias...
1. Chapter 1 - Un lindo desconocido

1er Cap – Un lindo desconocido w

Hoy me he tenido que quedar hasta tarde para terminar un trabajo final. Saliendo hacia el patio para dirigirme a casa.

Rayos! Ya esta anocheciendo… aunque no me preocupa ya que mi tía se ha ido de viaje y no se asustaría por mi tardanza – viendo hacia el oscuro cielo – en fin debo darme prisa antes de que oscurezca más.

Al salir de la escuela pensaba ir lo más rápido posible sin embargo algo me hizo decidir irme por el camino más largo que era atravesando el parque, aunque había escuchado en varias ocasiones que por las noches era algo macabro y que asustaban.

Puaj! Si como no… realmente no creo esas tonterías – dije sonriendo y dirigiéndome hacia el parque, al entrar me maraville por lo que veía, era un hermosa vista a la luz de la luna, pero sentía algo misterioso, no le di importancia, así que seguía mi camino – genial están lindo este lugar, a estas hor…

Un ruido llama mi atención, por lo que buscaba si alguien aparte de mi se encontraba en el sitio, pero nada, nadie absolutamente nadie se encontraba ahí. Aunque me sentía observada y esa sensación me empezó a atemorizar.

Eem… creo que mejor me apresuro – dije acelerando el paso – aaaaaa… - grite ya que alguien me tomo del brazo y me interno por unos arbustos, tratando de ver quién era el que me tomaba de esa manera, vi a un chico de cabello largo, alto y fuerte que me seguía arrastrando hacia algún lugar.

S-suéltame… pero quien eres… que me sueltes! – gritaba y trataba de zafarme pero sin ningún resultado, hasta que llegamos hacia un pequeño lago y logre verlo, realmente era muy apuesto, con un cabello tan largo de color marrón, con una piel tan pálida y una mirada tan profunda y triste y vestido de una forma extraña algo antiguo, liberando mi brazo me miraba fijamente – p-pero quien eres?! – dije agitada, y enojada – el solo me miraba de una manera tan extraña, como si me conociera…

* * *

Hola, espero les agrade el primer capitulo del Fic... disfrutenlo!


	2. Chapter 2 - Descubriendo su pasado

2do Cap – Descubriendo su pasado

El seguía mirándome, al parecer al principio me veía como si me conociera, pero al verme bien note una mirada de decepción hasta que por fin hablo…

– Disculpe señorita, pero que hace caminando a estas horas de la noche sola e indefensa en este lugar? – me lo decía algo molesto.

-Q-que hago? Para empezar quien es usted, porque me ha tomado de esa forma y traído hasta aquí – dije malhumorada, viendo a mi alrededor ya que no reconocía el lugar – me ah dado un susto de muerte! – dije al borde de la desesperación, cuando de repente sentí un leve ardor en el brazo derecho, al mirar vi que sangraba cerca del hombro – a-aauch! Por su culpa me eh lastimado – al decir esto, mire a esa persona y vi que veía directamente a la herida, no con preocupación, si no como hipnotizado, así que mi primer impulso fue cubrirme, para ocultarlo ya que me incomodaba la forma en que lo miraba, al hacer esto me miro de nuevo.

-Me llamo Dimitry, y la eh confundido con alguien más – me dijo acercándose a mí, y alzando su mano hacia mi rostro empezó a acariciar mi mejilla – realmente es muy parecida a esa persona, aunque es imposible… - dijo en susurro y con aura triste – ya que ella ha muerto.

-Muerto! – dije muy sorprendida, sin embargo me sentí tan mal al verlo triste, que impulsivamente lo abrace – l-lo siento – cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba.

-Señorita es usted muy dulce… será que sepa igual? – acariciando mi cabello mientras me decía esto en el oído, a lo que yo abrí los ojos y trate de separarme.

-S-saber… – no logre alejarme porque me tomo por la cintura y me volvió a acercar.

-Por cierto con quien tengo el gusto? – dijo pegando sus labios en mi cuello depositando un beso en el, y alzando la mirada a mi rostro – le eh mencionado que me recuerda a una chica que ha muerto, y usted me abraza?... eso es una reacción muy tierna – con una sonrisa – trata de consolarme… a mí un desconocido que la ah traído a la fuerza, que acaso no me teme – decía con una mirada extraña.

-Eeeeem s-soy Su – sonrojada por la forma en la que me tenia – por favor s-suélteme, y si mi reacción le ah molestado – dije bajando la mirada – disculpe, pero lo hice por impulso, sentía q-que lo necesitaba.

-Mucho gusto Su, es un lindo nombre como tu… – tomando mi barbilla –…no esconda su mirada, pero debe comprender que es muy peligroso estar conmigo – viéndolo fijamente, no entendía porque me decía eso, se veía tan inofensivo.

-Peligroso?... usted no me haría daño – le dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sabe… es tierna e inocente, igual a mi amada María – de nuevo triste, lo mire como diciéndole que me explicara el porqué de su tristeza, y de quien me hablaba ya que me había confundido con esa persona, y mi sorpresa fue que el entendió esa mirada – se lo contare… – alejándose y tomando mi mano me llevaba cerca del lago, señalando que me sentara y así lo hice me senté a su lado y empezó a hablar...

Dimitry pov.

Cerca del año 1858, una epidemia sacudió el pueblo donde vivía, no hubo supervivientes y como el pueblo estaba muy aislado, nadie vino a ayudar a sus habitantes para ese entonces María y yo aun estábamos a salvo por lo que para 1860, ella cayó enferma por esa maldita epidemia, yo no permitiría que muriera, así que salí del pueblo en busca de un remedio en las comarcas vecinas, y la única manera que encontré para salvarla fue… transformándola en vampiro ya que son inmortales, ella estaba muy débil para viajar, así que partí solo para que… me mordieran y así poder transformarla… sin embargo llegue demasiado tarde… aunque ella haya resistido la enfermedad durante más tiempo que los demás, si tan solo hubiese llegado un día antes, ella aun… ella aun… seguiría a mi lado

Fin Dimitry pov.

Era muy triste verlo, sentía de debía apoyarlo de alguna forma, así que puse mi mano sobre la suya para que sintiera mi apoyo, aunque no sabía que pensar con respecto al tema de vampiro era como de película pero algo dentro de mi le creía.

-Son esas acciones suyas señorita Su, los que me sorprenden – notando como tomaba mi mano y lo subía para depositar un beso en ella, en eso alzo la mirada no para verme, si no para mirar la herida que me había hecho, aunque se me había olvidado por completo en ese momento entendí el porqué miraba así…


	3. Chapter 3 - Un cambio a mi vida

3er Cap – Un cambio a mi vida

El seguía mirando mi herida, y yo solo seguía quieta, no intente evitarlo o alejarme, simplemente seguía ahí… inmóvil sin hacer nada, el de repente depositaba besos a lo largo de mi brazo… pero en el momento que llego a lo que miraba fijamente se detuvo… de repente sentí algo húmedo y al mirarlo vi que lamia mi lastimada piel , pero yo no quise apartarme algo me lo impedía y esa sensación no me disgustaba del todo, pero después de unos segundo se separo.

-Realmente es deliciosa… - me dijo, aunque sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y muy serio me dijo – será mejor que se retire señorita, no quiero hacerle daño, así que por favor… váyase! – levantándose y alejándose de mí.

-Dimitry! – levantándome de un salto y corriendo para seguirle – espere… por favor esp… aaaaah! - como casi no lograba ver el camino, algo me hizo tropezar y al caer mi cabeza golpeo contra algo, intente levantarme pero al hacerlo caí y sentía un liquido correr por mi cabeza hasta que todo se torno negro…..

**Un par de horas después…

-Su… Su… - escuchaba una voz lejana, alguien me hablaba preocupado – por favor despierta – moviéndome levemente, lo extraño es que no sentía dolor, me sentía extraña pero nada de dolor… poco a poco los abría, y al hacerlo veía a alguien frente a mi… cuando mi vista regreso completamente logre verlo era Dimitry, al ver que despertaba se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo fuertemente diciéndome – perdona… por favor, perdóname… no lo pude evitar – me decía realmente mortificado.

-P-pero que paso? … donde e-estoy?… - decía aturdida, el seguía abrazándome y pidiendo perdón, hasta que sentí algo en mi cuello como un ardor pero no dolía, dirigí mi mano hacia mi cuello pero antes de poder tocarlo él se separo de mi, tomo mi mano y empezó a hablar.

-Me tenía que ir… – decía mientras depositaba un beso en mi mano – …con solo haber probado tu sangre, despertó en mi unas ansias… de beber de ella… por eso me aleje de ti – dejo mi mano y me miro a los ojos, en los cuales vi culpa – en eso escuche que me hablabas… pero no quería regresar era arriesgado y peligroso para ti, cuando estaba a punto de irme gritaste, me asuste y regrese pero cuando te vi… estabas inconsciente y te desangrabas… ese olor… tu aroma… no pude evitarlo… y lo hice… bebí de ti…

No podía comprender lo que decía… no sabía dónde me encontraba, yo estaba acostada sobre una cama y había una tenue luz… en eso empecé a recordar lo que había pasado desde que salí del instituto, sobre él, su historia y lo que es, un Vampiro… así que comprendí el porque me pedía perdón, el ardor en mi cuello…

-M-me has mordí… - no termine de decirlo, ya que él se acerco y beso mis labios, hizo más presión para profundizar el beso, así que con su legua entre abrió mis labios, y lo introdujo en mi boca… yo solo correspondía a ese apasionado beso, no sé cuánto tiempo tardamos así y cuando nos separamos el me dijo.

-Quédate a mi lado Su… - mirándome con suplica – ahora eres como yo, y no permitiré que te alejes de mi… eres mía!

Yo solo lo miraba, sin saber que responderle, no sabía qué hacer ya no era la misma de antes… que pasaría con el instituto, mis amigos, mi tía… pero de algo estaba segura no…..

* * *

Hola… me tarde un poco en la conti, pero aquí la dejo agradezco sus comentarios… sayo n.n


	4. Chapter 4 - Juntos por un largo tiempo

Bueno este es el ultimo cap u.u el cual contiene escenas no aptos para menores solo es una advertencia para las personas que no les gusta o les agrada estas escenas, pero bueno espero lo disfruten... gracias.

Nota: Tengo otro fic mas no se si subirlo jeje bueno sayo :33

* * *

4to Cap – Juntos por un largo tiempo.

De lo único que estaba segura era de que no me podría separar de Dimitry, solo había algo que me causaba dolor… que él seguía enamorado de María y en mi la veía a ella… como pelear contra un fantasma, como?... un fantasma parecida a mi…

-Por favor Su … - decía tomándome por la cintura – se que no me quieres pero con el tiempo lo harás… debes comprender que ahora todo ha cambiado para ti… para ambos – me decía mirándome fijamente – a lo que reaccione apartándome de él, me levante de la cama aunque me sentí algo mareada pero tenía que decirle lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Como, podre vivir a lado de alguien que está enamorado de mi aspecto, no de mi… no de lo que soy, apenas me conoces y me quieres a tu lado?... – decía con lagrimas en los ojos de furia, dolor, confusión… – e-esto… no puede ser… no quiero que sea así…

El me miraba sorprendido, comprendió mi tristeza y bajo la mirada.

-Comprendo… – su voz se escuchaba triste, en eso cambio su expresión y serio me dijo – solo pido que confíes en mí, no es solo tu aspecto, tienes algo especial… puede que no me creas pero no es la primera vez que te veo, aunque si la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de tenerte cerca de mí, las veces que te vi siempre era por las tardes y a la misma hora no me podía acercar a ti, ya que usualmente te acompañaba una amiga de cabello largo y color blanco … aunque es bonita a la única que podía mirar era a ti, reconozco que al principio lo hacía por tu parecido a María pero, poco a poco me di cuenta que eras distinta así que cada día que pasaba comencé a amarte… y cuando vi que tenía la oportunidad de hablarte no lo dude ningún segundo y te traje hacia mi aunque fue un error… ahora… - me miro con tanto dolor – …te dejare ir – en eso me dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Después de decirme esto me quede sin habla… hasta que por fin entendí ese sentimiento que me hizo abrazarle cuando me dijo lo de su novia muerta, confiar en él, lo que me hizo consolarle después de su historia y que cada vez que se me acercaba de forma intima no tratara de evitarlo, por fin lo entendí… era amor, amor… pero el miedo de que el no me viera a mí, si no a María me desgarraba el alma, ahora con lo que me ah dicho sé que me dice la verdad, que la chica que me acompañaba a mi casa después de la escuela es Rosalya, le creía…

-Lo amo… - fue lo único que salió de mi garganta, antes de salir corriendo del cuarto buscándolo, no conocía el lugar donde me encontraba, pero sabía exactamente hacia donde me dirigía, baje unas escaleras, pase por un lugar estilo sala hasta que me tope con una puerta… donde sabia que al abrirla él estaría, no quise tocar así que abrí la puerta despacio y todo estaba oscuro en su interior solo por la luz de la luna logre verlo, se encontraba parado cerca de una ventana mirando fijamente al exterior termine de entrar, cerré y sigilosamente me acercaba a él… no lo veía a los ojos pero sabía que sufría, y estaba segura que yo era culpable de ese dolor – Di… Dimitry!… - él se sobresalto y rápidamente voltio hacia donde me encontraba.

-Su… aun sigues aquí? – se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente, poniendo su cara en mi cuello le escuche decir – porque no te fuiste cuando te dije… ahora no pienso dejarte ir, no lo hare… no podría, no lo permitiré!... – decía aun sin soltarme.

-No… no pienso separarme de ti… - sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba, se separo de mí y me veía atónito, sorprendido y una mirada como de preguntándome si estaba segura – lo estoy… te… te amo.

Al mencionar estas palabras vi un brillo realmente hermoso en su mirada y ya no pudo resistirse más, me rodeó con sus brazos, buscó mi boca con los labios y los tomó desesperadamente. Hizo lo que su cuerpo llevaba días deseando hacer. Pero yo deseaba tanto como él. Y mientras nos besábamos, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda lo único importante para mí era aquella boca firme y experta sobre la mía, aquella lengua que se abría paso a través de mis labios, el calor que comenzaba a sentir en los pechos y entre las piernas.

Como si besarme no fuera suficiente, Dimitry me tomo por las caderas con aire posesivo mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozaban deliciosamente el uno contra el otro. Me desabrochó los botones de la camisa y deslizó una mano sobre mi vientre desnudo. El dedo pulgar acarició la curva inferior de uno de mis pechos, quede sin respiración ante aquella caricia desconocida, y desee que subiera la mano más arriba. Cuando por fin lo hizo, cerré los ojos, e incapaz de contener un gemido cuando los dedos de Dimitry se deslizaron por un pezón. Emití suaves ruiditos que hacían que se le acelerara el pulso, que le hacían desear oír más, sentir más, saborear más.

Le quite a él la camisa y bese su pecho mientras recorría sus músculos con los dedos. Era una danza de dedos y labios. Caricias y mordiscos, ligeras fricciones, suaves caricias. Y cada una avivaba el fuego que había entre los dos. El soltó el sujetador y envolvió mis pechos con las manos, con sus dedos recorrió las areolas de los pezones, después se inclinó y mordisqueó cada uno por turno, haciendo que me estremeciera. Se echó hacia atrás y deslizó los pulgares bajo la cintura de mis pantalones cortos, los bajó por mis piernas y los tiró. Ya sólo me encontraba con unas pequeñas bragas de algodón azul claro y encaje.

-D-Dimitry – busque su cremallera y con dedos temblorosos la bajó… él se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó junto con la ropa interior.

Debería haberme desnudado por completo también pensó Dimitry, pero en eso yo agarre su sexo y lo acaricie en toda su longitud haciéndole apretar los dientes y respirar hondo aunque esa acción lo hice por impulso.

-E-estás bien? –pregunte ya que aunque él no lo supiera era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-No – me dijo – voy a perderme por completo en medio minuto si vuelves a hacer eso así que… no toques.

-Jamás? –aparte mi mano algo asustada, a lo que él se rio.

–No, sólo ahora quiero... quiero hacerlo despacio y eso... eso no va a suceder si lo haces de nuevo.

Bajó lentamente mis bragas por las piernas y después recorrió hacia arriba con sus dedos, tocándome, provocándome, probándome suavemente. En eso me tumbo sobre un sofá aunque no me di cuenta cómo llegamos ahí y entonces fue mi turno de respirar hondo. Ya que Dimitry se colocó entre mis piernas separándolas y descubriendo que estaba tan receptiva y dispuesta para él, para animarle alce las caderas y tiraba de él hacia abajo, su deseo estaba tan desnudo como su cuerpo.

*Dimitry

No podía resistir el impulso de unir mi cuerpo al de ella quería demostrarle de alguna forma mi amor y obtener su confianza, empecé a deslizarme dentro de ella y tuve que controlar la ola que surgía dentro mí y tratar de darle a ella la satisfacción que se merecía, estaba tan caliente, tan apretada tan… tan… y demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que aun era virgen, me quede completamente quieto y la mire… vi como una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla…

-Por… porque no me lo dijiste? – en eso enfoco su mirada en la mía y me dijo…

-Confió en ti y solo podre ser tuya – con una mirada llena de amor solo para mí.

Quería que aquello durara para siempre, quería desesperadamente ir más despacio, demorarme, dejar que creciera el deseo y que volviera a crecer, hacer que creciera igual dentro de ella.

Pero Su desbarató esas buenas intenciones ya que se movió contra mí, balanceaba sus caderas, arqueando la espalda conduciéndolo más dentro, más profundo…

–Ahora –susurró Su clavando los dedos en mi espalda y apretando fuerte los talones contra la parte trasera de mis muslos.

Nos movíamos juntos hasta que llegamos al mismo tiempo al límite, ambos en ese mundo del éxtasis esparciendo mi semilla dentro de ella.

Aun dentro de ella bese su mejilla, sus labios, me separe lo bastante para poderla mirarla y decirle lo que sentía por ella…

-Su te amo... a ti, a tu inocencia, tu dulzura, todo… completamente todo de ti – al decirle esto, me enseño la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca en mi vida había visto y comprendí que sin ella no sería nadie.

Y volvimos a amarnos otra vez esa noche, esta vez más lento, aprendiendo de nuestros cuerpos, necesidades y deseos.

* * *

Comentario: sheblunar muchas gracias por tus comentarios, digamos que no estaba muy convencida a subir fics y solo ser lectora pero termine por decidirme a subir uno para probar que tal y gracias a tus comentarios me animabas a continuuuar arigatouu :33 y espero te guste el cap!


End file.
